This disclosure relates generally to connecting elements for use in completing electrical circuits and methods of using the connecting elements in connector assemblies having an integrated wiring diagram or in conjunction with a tool having an integrated wiring diagram, and methods of using such connector assemblies or tools. The combination of the connectors and wiring diagram provide a convenient and safe way to permit an individual to replace circuit elements. In some instances, the elements affected during the use of the disclosed subject matter may be separated by a disconnect that incorporates a plug and socket combination to facilitate a safe way to replace circuit elements in live circuits.
A possible, but by no means exclusive, application for the connector assemblies with integrated wiring diagrams or for use in conjunction with tools having integrated wiring diagrams is presented with respect to fluorescent light fixtures. Such fixtures require a ballast to operate. Ballasts are typically hard-wired between the power supply and the fluorescent tube holders, although as previously mentioned a disconnect may have been installed to permit disconnection from the power supply when a ballast fails and is in need of replacement. Ballasts may be changed for reasons other than failure of an existing ballast. For example, older style magnetic ballasts may be replaced by a more recent electronic ballast. Ballast replacement traditionally has been performed by an electrician who cuts the wires to and removes the old ballast. The electrician then would install a new ballast, strip the wire ends, and connect the wires from the new ballast to the power supply and to the tube holders using suitable twist-on connectors such as those sold by IDEAL Industries, Inc. under their trademarks WIRE-NUT® and TWISTER®. Often this is done in offices, factories, commercial, retail spaces or other facilities where shutting down the power to the fixture is not a practical option.
In instances where a disconnect has been installed, the disconnect can be unplugged while connection of the wires is being accomplished and without being endangered by a live circuit. With respect to the replacement of a magnetic ballast with an electronic ballast, the ballast components and their associated wiring are not merely swapped one-for-one within the circuit. Indeed, the wiring must be altered and in a manner that may be considered counter-intuitive to even a licensed electrician. However, when the circuit is brought back on line with the reconnection to the live power supply, there is no room for error on the part of an electrician.
This scenario presents but one instance where there exists a need for a connector assembly to accomplish the rewiring, and which may be significantly enhanced by the placement of a wiring diagram on or adjacent the connector assembly. Unfortunately, electricians are not the only individuals who may install new or replacement components within a circuit, and it is believed that it would be beneficial in other instances to have a connector assembly in conjunction with a wiring diagram on the connector assembly or on a tool for use during installation of the connector assembly. The technology used should be familiar to factory personnel as well as electricians, with no special tools required by either. The connector assemblies should work with either solid or stranded wire and should attempt to minimize the costs for such an installation. The wiring diagram should remove the need for making judgments as to the proper wire placements, to minimize potential hazards.